This invention has to do with disk drive suspensions, and more particularly with improvements in the design and manufacture of load beams used in conjunction with flexures in such disk drive suspensions. Typically, the flexure carries the head for close positioning at the disk surface. To do so the flexure must gimbal, i.e. rotate universally, about some point on the load beam. Many desirable load beam and flexure designs have relatively a size or configuration which makes likely an interference contact between the flexure outboard edges or their edge margins with the load beam in the course of traversing a normal arc of rotation about a flexure axis. The abrupt stopping of the flexure by the interfering contact is inimical to accurate travel of the slider and its head over the disk surface.